


The Elven Glen

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: The last thing Frodo wanted to do was move into Bag End, to live with his uncle Bilbo Baggins. To his surprise, he meets Tauriel, an auburn-haired elf who takes an interest in him. Will they find love? Will Hobbiton grow on Frodo? And what of Galadriel’s gift?





	The Elven Glen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is the last fanfic I’m doing for my collection, Plot Generator Tales. The last plot generator summary was a short story. Since that’s already done the plot generator summary, I’m not worrying about it. So, enjoy this last fanfic, inspired, for the last time, by my plot generator summaries. :)

Hobbiton was a new town to Frodo. The last he recalled being somewhere peaceful was when his parents were still around, when they were still alive. That changed with the boating accident and Frodo had to spend the next nine years living with his cousins at Brandy Hall. Brandy Hall was alright. It was just a little crowded.

Not that he minded when he had friends around Buckland. It wasn’t the same without his parents to guide him, show him what it took to become a gentle-hobbit. He had no experience in that area, other than what Saradoc Brandybuck told him. In order to get on with the day-to-day activities, he would simply have to try his hardest to be the best hobbit he could be.

 _“Hobbiton is not like Buckland, Frodo,”_ Esmeralda told him before he left. _“You be a good boy to your Uncle Bilbo.”_

 _“I will, Aunt Esme,”_ Frodo said, welcoming her embrace—

Frodo smiled. Buckland seemed so long ago. Now, here he was in front of the front green door to Bag End. Bilbo stepped down from the cart, just as Frodo leaped down, enjoying the fresh air.

“You keep that up lad, you’ll become a frog!” Bilbo said, unloading the cart. “Help me!”

“Frogs aren’t all that bad, uncle. Uncle?” Frodo looked up and around. His uncle was nowhere to be found. No! Instead, he was in a glen surrounded by trees. There was also a flowing waterfall nearby, something he least expected.

Was he asleep? Surely, this must be a dream. He pinched his skin. No, he was awake. That didn’t make sense!

“Welcome Frodo Baggins to Lothlórien!” a golden-haired woman said, curtly. “I am Galadriel. And this is Tauriel.” She gestured to the auburn-haired elven woman. “We’ve waited a long time to see you.”

“I’m sure you have,” Frodo said, unsure what else to say.

Tauriel giggled. “Oh Galadriel, he’s wonderful!”

“I don’t know that much about elves, I’m afraid,” Frodo admitted.

“That’s alright. I’m sure a hobbit, like you, would love to know our history,” Tauriel said, enthralled.

“Well,” Frodo grinned, “when you put it that way, I suppose I could stay for a while.”

“Excellent,” Galadriel said, walking over to a banquet table, “shall we begin?”

Frodo followed, joining Tauriel at the table. This was the last thing he expected to see. He sighed, wondering if life could get any better than this moment.

~o~

Time passed. Frodo found himself spending more time with the auburn-haired elf. He couldn’t help it. After the banquet ended, he was glad to be by her side. He wanted to learn more about her, learn why she acted the way she did! Did it hurt that he had feelings for her?

“There was a dwarf,” Tauriel explained, finally, “we fell in love, but it was a doomed love, one I cannot take back.”

“Where did you go afterwards?” Frodo asked, concerned for her now.

“I went away, found my way here to Lórien,” Tauriel said. She smiled at him. “It is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Frodo said, getting her attention.

“Oh,” Tauriel said, sadly.

“What?” Frodo asked, curious. “Don’t you want to be with me?”

“You can’t stay,” Tauriel said, walking away. Frodo rushed up to her, grabbing her hand. She glared at him with fiery eyes. “You do not know love, what it is, and what it can do to people.”

“I know enough about love!” Frodo said, beside himself in wonder. “We shouldn’t be apart. I love you, Tauriel!”

“You’re a hobbit,” Tauriel shook her head. “You’re a mortal. I’m immortal. Besides, no one could stand us being together.”

“Come on. You let a dwarf fall in love with you. What’s the difference?” Frodo asked, confused.

“Because hobbits are looked down on. We would be laughed at.” Tauriel shook her head, convinced. “I am sorry, but I go where my heart is, and it’s not towards you. Enjoy your stay.” She walked away, leaving Frodo hurt.

~o~

Frodo wandered towards the edge of the glen. He didn’t want to feel this horrible. If an elf could reject him, would anyone else do the same? Maybe he should wind up being a bachelor. It would certainly give his heart less to think about, less to be concerned with. He turned and looked up at Galadriel, who stood before him.

“I’m not in the mood to talk,” Frodo said, walking away. “Hobbits and elves aren’t meant to fall in love. We’re supposed to be bound by our own race. Is that wrong?”

“Indeed. Only time will tell,” Galadriel said, brandishing a phial. “Use this when you get to Bag End. You will be surprised to see what’s in it before it fades.”

Frodo took the phial, looking at it in wonder. It was beautiful.

He looked up again, realizing he was no longer in the glen. He was back at the cart with Bilbo, as his uncle still unloaded the cart. Frodo didn’t stop for questions. He made his way towards the gate, raising the phial, and saying a string of elvish words. He looked up, amazed to see he was inside a cave with scrawled writing that read: _Don’t give up, Frodo Baggins. Adventure awaits if you allow it._

He smiled, taking this advice to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
